Cabbage-white
Cabbage-white is my entry for the New Beginnings contest. I'd appreciate if you didn't touch this page! *'This page contains spoilers for The Poison Jungle. If you haven't finished it yet, it'd be best if you didn't read this page.* ~ click to open ~ ~ background photo credit to Aaron Burden on Unsplash! ~ A P P E A R A N C E Cabbage-white was named for the cabbage white butterfly, and as such they have a similar colour scheme. Their main colours are cream and yellow, with ivory wings and a small grey "inkblot" marking on each wing--again, just like their namesake. They have yellow antennae--which are usually only gently furled up--and soft greyish-green eyes. They're also somewhat short for their age, but not slight; in fact, they're quite stocky. Despite their thicker build, they're surprisingly soft on their feet. P E R S O N A L I T Y type H I S T O R Y Cabbage-white was born in Bloodworm Hive to a pair of unassuming SilkWings who, growing up, hated each other but were paired together anyway. As such, Cabbage-white was constantly surrounded by quarrelling and shouting. On multiple occasions, her mother tried to run away to Tsetse Hive, but was always caught by HiveWing authorities and punished. When her parents weren't yelling at each other, they were yelling at Cabbage-white. In her early years, it seemed like she was nothing more than a target for her parents to take their anger out on. On the occasion of her third hatching day, however, Cabbage-white made the decision to come out as a genderqueer lesbian. Big mistake. That was the day she discovered that her parents were extremely homophobic. From that day on, Cabbage-white's parents began physically abusing her. It was also around that time when Cabbage-white met Ladybug, a friendly female HiveWing. School became a refuge for Cabbage-white from her difficult home life. For at least a few hours, the SilkWing was safe and generally accepted. Because of the fiasco of her initial coming-out, Cabbage-white became extremely self-conscious about her gender identity and orientation. She knew that this was who she was, yet her fear lay in not knowing how other dragons would react. Once happy and full of energy, Cabbage-white became quiet and withdrawn due to her paranoia. If it weren't for Ladybug, that's how she would still be. From the moment they met, the HiveWing and the SilkWing were fast friends--the latter later realizing that her feelings for the former went a little deeper than mere friendship. Still, due to her crippling fear, Cabbage-white bit her tongue and pretended to be straight as an arrow. R E L A T I O N S H I P S ~ '''P A R E N T S ~ Cabbage-white's relationship with their parents has always been...strained, to say the least. WIP ~ S W A L L O W T A I L ~ text ~ L A D Y B U G ~ Cabbage-white loves Ladybug very much, and was heartbroken when Wasp overtook the entire HiveWing tribe--Ladybug included--to create an army to send to the Poison Jungle. WIP Category:Characters Category:Dragonets Category:SilkWings Category:LGBT+ Category:Non-Binary Category:Content (SeaWingsareValid) Category:Occupation (Artist) Category:Females